This disclosure relates in general to methods and systems for offering tickets to an event, which may provide biases towards actors having favorable characteristics and may improve the flexibility associated with ticket purchases.
Conventionally, buying tickets for an event is often a stressful experience. As soon as tickets are on sale, ticket requests are frantically and immediately submitted. Any particular person who wants to attend the event frequently has a small chance of being able to attend at all, much less being able to secure desirable tickets. The person may feel pressured to request or purchase a ticket as soon as possible, having little information about what and/or whether tickets would be available to him. Will he be able to secure more than two tickets at a desirable spot? Will he be able to secure any tickets at all? With these unknowns, he may feel uncomfortable asking others if they wish to join him. Consequentially, when tickets are offered to the person, he may feel pressured to buy fewer tickets than he would like (for fear of his friends being unable to join him) or would feel anxious about a large ticket purchase (fearing that others would not be able to attend and he would then not be compensated for most of the purchased tickets).